Tekken High
by Nagisa4863
Summary: Watch as the Tekken gang go to high school! Read as they go through drama, heartbreak, romance, friendship, and...Babysitters!
1. Chapter 1

AN1:I will put my Blazblue Series on hold, since I will be working on other projects for Street Fighter,Mortal Kombat, Dead Or Alive, etc. I also got school to worry about, don't worry, I won't stop posting. I may post Saturday!

Silence filled the classroom as everyone stared at one student.

"Alexssanderson."

"..."

"Alexssanderson."

"..."

"Alexssanderson!"

"The square root of 48 is 6.92!"

The whole class laughed really loud and hard as Lars Alexssanderson suddenly realized what class he was in. _Not again!_ He thought.

"At least you know math, but this is english. Detention."

"But..."

"No buts. Detention, cleaning all the desks in the class. AFTER SCHOOL."

Lars was your average jock. He got "nice" grades, was popular in school. His girlfriend was the head cheerleader in the school, Nina Williams.

His best friend, Jin Kazama, said, "Don't worry, I'll wait for you after practice, 'Kay?"

"Don't worry 'bout me, just facebook me tonight."

"Fine."

Leo, a boy who has a few friends asked," Why doesn't anyone Myspace me anymore?"

"Who has a Myspace?" Jin answered.

"Good point."

**_After school_**

_These desks take forever to clean._

"Thank you for staying, Ms. Bosconovitch."

_Bosconovitch? Who's that? As a jock, I should know every_

_girl in the school._

"I have no one to go home to anyway. My mother is dead and my father is working all night. Asuka and Lili are coming over at six so, I won't be leaving soon."

_This girl's had it rough._

"Well I have work to do, I'll get you when Lili's here."

"Okay."

Lars was in the middle of scraping gum off the bottom of a desk when he heard footsteps. He hid behind the teacher's desk so, Ms. Bosconovitch wouldn't be able to see him.

_Shit. She can't see me!_

"Is anyone here? Helloo? I guess not, better start cleaning the board." She whistled a small tune as she grabbed a rag and cleaner and started cleaning.

_Fuck,_he thought, _I gotta get the hell out of here._

He started to sneak off, but Lars stepped on a piece of paper.

"Hello sir." The girl said softly as she was afraid to speak.

"You uh, new here?"

"Yes, I'm Alisa Bosconovitch."

"Lars Alexssanderson, football player."

"Okay."

_Most girls would be impressed, but she kinda looks bored._

"School's closing, and Lili's here Alisa."

"Okay! Farewell Lars, until tomorrow." She said as she skipped off.

As Lars got into this car he started thinking, _Who is **Alisa Bosconovitch**?_

**Later that night on Facebook**

_**Lars Beatyourasson  
><strong>_**I've been thinking about someone...**

_**Nina Forthewilliams and Jin Whokazama likes this.**_

_**Nina Forthewilliams  
><strong>_**Thank u, Larssy!**

_**Jin Whokazama  
><strong>_**I think it was for me Nina.**

_**Lars Beatyourasson  
><strong>_**It wasn't u 2. It was a girl.**

**_**Nina Forthewilliams**_  
>Asshole! Piece of shit! How could you!<strong>

**_**Lars Beatyourasson**_  
>WTF? I meant n a WHO IS SHE WAY!<strong>

_**Jin **Whokazama  
><em>**Who is she?**

__**Lars Beatyourasson  
><strong>__**Alisa** Bosconovitch****

****_**Anna Sexytimewilliams  
><strong>_**The new girl?**

**_Lars Beatyourasson  
><em>Yeah**

_** Alisa's House**_

"So combining like terms is..." Lili started with as they opened their books to study.

"...when terms are the same and you..." Asuka Kazama continued.

Alisa finished,"To make the problem simpler."

"Sooooo.."Lili and Asuka said.

"Soo.. what?"

"We heard you were talking... Lars Alexssanderson!"

"So?"

"SO? He's the hottest guy in school."

"Okay and?"

"You don't care!"

"Not really. I'm tired, can go lay down?"

"Okay."

**Alisa's Journal-Day 1**

_Today I met Lars Alexssanderson, the head jock in our school. After school we both was in his classroom. I heard him trying leave, though I pretended I was whistling a song. What was it... oh it's, When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus. We talked a little bit and now everybody in the school knows** I** talked to **Lars**.Great, just fucking fantastic. Even Lili and Asuka are curious. Time to see where this goes._


	2. Christmas Special

Lars and Jin's bus stop right in front the school as they both grabbed their bags and headed to the inside of the school. The hallway was to familiar to the boys as they walked to the red bits of metal they call lockers.

"Hey sweetie!", said a young woman in a skin tight purple body suit that reveals her hips.

"Hey Nina." Lars said as Nina skipped over to him, her breast bouncing up and down as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well look what the..." Jin started but Lars gave him a look that said_ if you say it, I will kill you._

Christie Monteiro, Jin's girlfriend, walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"While we are having our reunion..." Lars stopped. He saw someone he's been thinking of.

_Alisa__ Bosconovitch, we meet again. I remember what you said yesterday._

Flashback

_**Farewell Lars, until tomorrow.**_

End Flashback

_There you are, I just have to talk to you again._

"Guys, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I have to go to um... " _Shit, where do I need to go? _"To the cafeteria because I'm hungry."

"Okay boo," Nina began,"I'll see you later." She kissed him again, this time their tongues locking together. Lars broke the kiss, got his books out, and went to the cafeteria where Alisa, Asuka, and Lili were. Alisa went in the line, where Lars saw his chance. Not going in the line, he sat down at their table where Lili and Asuka were eating something Sebastian made. Lars sat down at the table.

"What do you want?" Asuka asked.

"Well I'm here to...," Lars started but was interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me kind sir, but your in my seat." Lars turned around, only to see a girl a purple dress and pink hair look down at him.

"Hey Alisa." _Man, shes really hot,_ Lars thought.

"Oh, Hey Lars."_OH god, not again. _Alisa thought.

Lili and Asuka looked at each other. "We better be going." They said in unison. They both left the table, giggling.

**Facebook, Algebra Class**

** Lars Beatyourasson**

Have a job :) Posting all night!

**Nina Forthewilliams**

Good luck!

**5 p.m. Alisa's House**

"Alisa, your new babysitter's here!" Mr Bosconovitch announced as he packed for his business trip.

"Dad, I'm old enough to take care of myself for a month. I don't need a babysitter!" Alisa argued.

"Give him a chance. I gotta go," Mr Bosconovitch grabbed his bag and ran out the door shouting I love you to Alisa.

"I love you too." She said softly, tears running down her face. Her eyes started swelling up as she began picking up the family photo. Her parents were never busy back then. _Mother..._

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts.  
>"Coming!" She put the picture down gently, wiped her eyes, and put on the dress her dad picked out.<br>"Welcome to our beautiful..." She saw who it was.

"It's you!" Lars and Alisa said in unison. Alisa looked the other way and started going upstairs.

"Wait!" Lars shouted in desperate attempt.

"WHAT!"

"Wanna eat?"

She sighed, though her stomach grumbled loudly. "Fine."

"Great cause, we're going out to eat!"  
>-<p>

The snow fell gently on Alisa's face as her and Lars walked to a restaurant.(It was Christmas Eve.)

Lars noticed Alisa looking down."What's wrong?"

"Well..."She started.

Flashback

**_Alisa and her parents are walking in the park in Maryland . Alisa is 5 years old.  
><em>****_"Mommy, what's that?" She said, looking in the sky._**

**_"Those are snowflakes honey." _**

**_"Snowflakes? There are none in California."_**

**_"I know."_**

Flashback Ends

Lars looked down. He constantly got angry at his parents but, Alisa didn't have anyone to even look at every now and then.

"Please, don't pity me."

Lars looked to the right."Wait one second." He ran into the Walmart, pulling Alisa in a pizza store and, dashes off.

"Where are you going it's midnight!" Christmas day was here. She ordered a pizza and bought a jersey for him to use in hockey and wrapped it up. She was about to take her first bite when..

"Merry Christmas!" Lars said panting. He handed her a gift in yellow wrapping paper. They exchanged gifts and took a bite of pizza.

"Lars.." She said crying a little bit. Her present was a doll, it looked exactly like she did, even the flower was just right.

"Alright a jersey!" Lars yelled causing a whole bunch of people to stare at him. They both hugged each other, Lars being suprised.

"Merry Christmas", She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. They walked out the store and went home.

_**A/N Note: Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, ETC! **_


End file.
